JahLOVEil Fever
by giaoneesan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, pangeran kampus menyatakan perasaanya pada Jung Yunho, anak seorang rektor. Bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat mengetahui dirinya telah di jadikan bahan taruhan oleh Kim Jaejoong? YUNJAE, YAOI, BOYBOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Jahloveil Fever**

**Title : JahLOVEil Fever**

**Author : Gia Oneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, n OTC**

**Genre : Romance, Drama,frienship, Yaoi**

**Leight : Chapter 2 end**

**Happy Raeding^^**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**giaoneesan**

"Jung Yunho, Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah **namjachingu** ku!"

Mata setajam musang itu menatap intens seseorang yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah sembari tersenyum, yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong_, Prince of Shin Ki University _. Dia lah pangeran yang di puja di Universitas Shin Ki. Tidak hanya yeoja tapi juga namja yang sangat mengagumi ketampanan wajahnya yang sekaligus juga cantik itu.

Semuanya tergila-gila padanya, tidak heran setiap hari ada saja yang memberikan hadiah padanya. Di lokernya bahkan penuh dengan surat-surat dari para penggemarnya.

Dan sekarang dia justru menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang namja tampan yang notabenya adalah anak dari _rektor _ universitas Shin Ki alias pemilk kampus yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

Yunho menatap Kim Jaejoong , namja cantik yang sangat menawan ini. Bagaimana tidak jika yang dilihatnya adalah pangeran kampus yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Kulit yang seputih susu, mata besar yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya akan terpesona, belum bibir yang berwana semerah buah cherry itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau terima atau tidak?" Tanya pemuda cantik itu sambil masih tersenyum.

Yunho melirik sekilas bunga mawar di tangan Jaejoong sebelum mendengus dan berbalik, berjalan memunggungi namja cantik bermata doe yang tercenung, melihat apa yang didapat atas ungkapan perasaanya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Berhenti kau. " Teriak Jaejoong dan berlari menghadang namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya. It's ok, never mind." Ucapnya yang dibalas tautan di kedua alis Yunho.

"Ini ! " Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan menyematkan buket mawar yang di bawanya ketangan Yunho lalu menubrukkannya ke dada namja tampan bermata musang . Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana ekpresi syok atau keheranan dari seorang putra rektor universitas Shin Ki, Jaejoong sudah melenggang pergi.

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**giaoneesan**

"Ha...ha...ha..." Terdengar gelak tawa mengisi suasana kantin di kampus Shin Ki. Tepatnya di dua meja yang dijadikan satu oleh beberapa namja yang sedang berkumpul.

"Yah Fisshy, kau belum memberikan bagian mu. Ayo semuanya cepat berikan uang kalian." Seru seorang namja cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian pada namja tampan yang sebenarnya bernama Dong hae itu. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya kedepan setiap orang di meja itu, yang sudah menunjukkan wajah-wajah cemberut sembari menyodorkan beberapa lemar uang ke tangan namja cantik yang tertawa puas.

"Yah, Jae **hyung** kau kan belum jadian dengan si raja kampus, masa sudah minta hasilnya sih?" ungkap seorang namja bersuara husky bernama Park Yoochun.

"O... tidak bisa begitu. Kalian kan hanya memberi taruhan kalau aku cuma menyatakan perasaan saja sama raja beruang itu, tidak lebih. Mana aku peduli dia menerimaku atau tidak jadi **namjachigunya**." Sahut Jaejoong tidak kalah ngotot.

"Ayo, Junsu~ya, Changmin~na, Woonie, Kyu, Eunhyuk, kau juga Yoochun~ah jangan mengelak. Ingat aku sudah menang taruhan **nde**." Jaejoong menyeringai melihat lembaran-lembaran won berada di tangan nya.

"Jaejoong~ah, apa kau tidak takut, kalau si Jung itu akan men DO mu dari kampus karena mempermainkan anaknya?" Tanya Siwon saat Jaejoong meghitung jumlah won di tangan nya.

"Untuk apa takut, ayah ku kan donatur terbesar di yayasan kampus. Lagi pula mana mungkin beruang **pabbo** itu berani mengeluarkan ku dari kampus ini." Jawab Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kalau Jung Yunho benar-benar menyukaimu hyung? Dan tertular demam cinta Kim Jaejoong? Aku dengar gosip, dia menyukai sesama jenis . "

Pletak

"Yah **hyung appoyo**!" Pekik Changmin tidak terima di jitak Jaejoong.

"**Pabbo**! Mana mungkin Jung Yunho mencintai seorang namja. Kau pikir dia itu _gay_? Itu Cuma Gosip murahan. Dan ingat aku masih seorang namja normal tentunya. Tapi aku kasihan juga dengan Jung Yunho itu, kenapa dia bisa di gosip kan seperti itu ya? Suka sesama jenis? Dia jadi tidak punya teman kan? Tapi sudahlah itu bukan urusanku , aku sudah tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan beruang kutub yang dingin itu." Tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Semua mengangguk setuju, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata musang yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Mendadak semua gelak tawa menghilang, berganti dengan aura suram dan hawa mencekam. Tak ada yang bersuara di kantin itu kecuali namja cantik yang masih saja tertawa sampai-sampai tidak menyadari suasana yang sudah berubah itu.

"**Hyung**, " Yoochun menyodok siku Jaejoong yang masih saja tergelak.

"**Mwoya?** " Sahut Jaejoong sedikit merasa kesal karena kebahagiaannya sedang diganggu. Yoochun menunjuk seseorang di belakang Jaejoong dengan mata sekaligus alisnya yang melirik-lirik agar Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang.

"Ap...paaa? " Jaejoong menelan saliva begitu does eyesnya bertemu dengan manik musang yang tajam menatap ke arahnya.

"Yunho ssi, **A****—****an..ny..eong**.." Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi di bibir cherry nya.

"Jadi, kau menjadikan ku bahan taruhan. Begitu?" Tanya Yunho langsung pada intinya membuat semua namja di meja makan itu terdiam dan menelan saliva mereka. Jaejong bahkan sudah tak mampu menahan senyuman manisnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar.

"A**... keuge** ... kau itu salah paham Yunho~ah. Mana mungkin aku taruhan dengan teman-teman tentang berani tidak nya menyatakan perasaan padamu Ooopppsst! " Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir cherry nya tanpa dia sadari. Semua yang ada di meja besar itu menggelengkan kepala, Junsu bahkan memukul jidat nya sendiri. Kyuhyun melongo, sementara Changmin, lupakan namja tinggi itu tidak mengurusi hal lain ketika di depan nya tersaji sepiring besar omurice siap santap.

Mata musang itu berkilat mendengar pengakuan lansung dari pangeran kampus Shin Ki, Kim Jaejoong.

Grepp

"Yak! **Mwoaneugeoya**? " Seru Jaejoong saat dirinya di tarik paksa berdiri dari tempat duduknya oleh tangan kekar milik Jung Yunho aka putra pemilik kampus, sekaligus julukanyan yang jauh lebih tinggi di banding Jaejoong _King of Shin Ki University_ si raja beruang yang terkenal dingin dan ditakuti mahasiswa Shin Ki.

Whooooooaaaaaaaa

Terdengar koor serempak dari seluruh penghuni kantin melihat adegan live di depan mereka. Bukan hanya dari meja tempat berkumpulnya Jaejoong serta teman-temannya tadi, bahkan tampak beberapa siswi yeoja yang makan dan bergosip menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Seorang yeoja terang-terangan mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas nya dan merekam adegan kissing yunjae tersebut.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, membuat namja itu tersentak dan memekik. Diraihnya pinggang ramping namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tengkuknya dan dalam waktu sekejap bibir hati itu sukses menyentuh bibir cherry yang tadi sempat memekik. Jaejoong membelalak saking terkejutnya. `Andwe` jeritnya dalam hati. Dia mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh, tapi yang ada, namja tampan itu justru semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang ramping yang sangat pas dipeluknya itu. Yunho memperdalam pagutannya di bibir Jaejoong dan memaksa agar namja cantik itu membuka bibirnya memberinya akses masuk padanya. Namun gagal, Jaejoong mati-matian mengeratkan kuncian kedua bagian cherry lips nya, membuat Yunho geram dan meninggalkan bibir cherry itu. Merasa tidak ada lagi sentuhan dibibirnya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan `plass` manik musang itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Tampak Yunho menyeringai, membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan deatglare terbaiknya, yang tampak imut di mata seorang Jung Yunho. Pandangan Yunho berpindah ke leher jenjang namja cantik itu.

Arrrrrrraaaggggghhhh

Jaejoong berteriak keras , ketika menyadari Yunho baru saja menggigit kulit putih lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak kissmak tanda kepemilikannya atas namja cantik itu.

" I got you under my skin." Bisik Yunho tepat di gendang telinga Jaejoong, membuatnya merinding dan marah sekaligus.

Entah kekuatan dari mana Jaejoong berhasil mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Tampak sedikit air bening di sudut mata Jaejoong, dan sebuah tanda yang masih tampak merah serta berdarah bekas gigitan Yunho.

"Kau ! bagaimana bisa ? Aissh ! ... "

Bruukkk

Kim jaejoong pingsan di lantai kantin kampus sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Hyungg/Jae/joongie ..." sekali lagi terdengar koor di kantin dari sekumpulan namja tampan yang mengadakan taruhan dengan Kim Jaejoong, apalagi melihat namja cantik itu tiba-tiba pingsan karena syok tentunya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang berani beranjak untuk sekedar mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu ke ruang kesehatan, karena Jung Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati sosok yang terkulai di lantai itu dan mengankatnya membawanya pergi dari kantin kampus Shin Ki.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan cari gara-gara dengan raja beruang itu." Seru Choi Siwon dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua member di meja besar itu.

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**giaoneesan **

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa tidak istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja? " Yoochun menatap heran Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu justru mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontar kan untuk nya.

Jepreett

Merasa di acuh kan, Yoochun menutupi layar ponsel Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang digunakan namja cantik itu.

"Yak! Singkirkan tangan besar mu itu Yoochun~ah. Aku sedang mengambil foto terbaik ku sekarang. Twitter ku membutuhkan foto profil yang up to date, kau tau kan?"

Ckckck

Jaejoong kembali berpose dan mengambil gambar wajah close up nya. Membuat Yoochun berdecak kesal. Pasalnya pangeran kampus Kim Jaejoong atau hyung nya ini benar-benar narsis tingkat langit yang paling tinggi. Tidak pandang waktu maupun tempat lebih-lebih jika situasi dan suasana memungkinkan, mungkin tidak hanya sepuluh foto akan diambilnya bisa mencapai puluhan, tapi ujungnya hanya satu foto saja yang di upload ke twitter miliknya, yang sukses mendapat ribuan favorit maupun retweet dari para followers nya.

"Jae hyung, bukankah tadi kau sakit gara-gara syok lalu pingsan di kampus, karena mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jung Yunho?"

" Siapa yang pingsan?" Jaejoong sibuk menyentuh layar touchcreenya sambil menjawab santai pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Jangan mengelak hyung, jelas-jelas kau pingsan tadi di kantin." Yoochun tetap bersikukuh sampai wajahnya hampir mendekat ke arah namja cantik yang masih saja tampak datar.

"Changmin~ah, Su ie, kemari! " Seru Yoochun begitu melihat teman satu geng mereka lewat tak jauh dari tempatnya dah Jaejoong berbincang.

"Ada apa Chunnie?" Junsu duduk di depan Yoochun yang melipat tangan di dada, dan Changmin yang membawa sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo, yang langsung disambar Jaejoong membuat namja tinggi itu memberenggut kesal.

"Su ie, Changmin, kalian juga melihat kan kalau tadi Jae hyung pingsan di kantin kampus karena ciuman raja beruang Jung Yunho kan? " Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk mantab, membuat Jaejoong mengembalikan keripik kentang Changmin. Tampak does eyes nya menerawang dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pinngsan, hanya pura-pura saja." Ucap Jaejoong simple dan membuat YooSuMin menatap tidak percaya kearahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" koor ketiganya kompak.

"Tentu saja harus begitu, aku bisa mati menahan malu karena berciuman dengan beruang aneh itu. Dari pada menghadapi tatapan penghuni kantin, lebih baik aku pura-pura pingsan saja he ... he ... he ... "

"Kau ini benar-benar hyung, membuat kami cemas saja." Sahut Yoochun menghela nafas lega.

"sudah jangan membahas itu lagi. Hey ! bagaimana kalau kita taruhan lagi."

"Apa? Kalau berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho aku menolak mentah-mentah"

" Tentu saja bukan. Cukup sekali aku berurusan dengan beruang mesum itu, aku tidak mau jadi santapannhya lagi. Aku dengar ada siswi baru pindahan dari New York namanya Shin Yeon Rin. Bisa berkencan denganya dan menjadikan yeoja itu sebagai kekasih dia yang menang." Yoochun tampak berfikir kemudian menyeringai dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian saja yang bertaruh aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Aku sudah kapok dengan yang kemarin, sekarang uang sudah lenyap." Tutur Junsu mendapat anggukan setuju Changmin.

"Aku juga lebih baik membeli segudang roti dari pada taruhan dengan Jae hyung. Dia terlalu banyak penggemar, lebih baik aku mundur saja dari pada kehilangan uang untuk membeli kekasihku." Yoochun dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dan sama-sama menyunggingkan senyuman peperangan meeka berdua.

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

.

.

Jaejoong bersiul pelan, sembari memainkan ponselnya dan duduk di atas motor Changmin, memperhatikan seseorang dari jauh, tepatnya Park Yoochun yang sedang melancarkan aksinya merayu seorang siswi baru Shin Yeon Rin. Yah dia dan Yoochun sepakan mengadakan taruhan untuk mendapatkan hati siswi baru pindahan dari New York itu.

Satu jam kemudian Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya, membuat Jaejopng memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil? " Tanyanya antusias saat Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantong jeans nya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mendapat nomor ponselnya hyung. Lihat ." Yoochun menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kartu nama milik yeoja bernama Yeon rin itu di hadapan does eyes Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendegus dan menyentuh layar ponselnya, mengetik sebuah nomor yang sudah tersave di list nya.

"Oh, Yeon rin **chagiya, eodiga**? **Arraseo**. Satu jam lagi oppa kesana nde. **Saranghae** !" Yoochun menganga saking tekejutnya.

"**Hyung!** Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengannya? Apakah berarti aku kalah? " Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Yooochun yang sudah memberenggut sebal. Yoochun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dolar dari dompetnya dengan sangat tidak iklas, sementara Jaejoong nyengir lebar.

"Aku akan mengikuti saran Junsu dan Changmin saja lain kali. Kalau taruhan dengan mu memang tidak akan pernah menang hyung. Huft !" Gerutu Yoochun.

"Jangan cepat menyerah, lain kali kau pasti menang, ehh jangan bilang kau benar-benar menyukai Yeon Rin?" Tanya Jaejoong iseng.

"Tidak ada gunanya dia sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang kan hyung." Jaejoong sedikit terenyuh, dia menepuk bahu Yoochun.

"Tenang lah, taruhan belum selesai. Aku belum menjadi **namjachingunya** baru akan mulai he ... he ... he .." Yoochun mendelik.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah meminta uangnya sekarang hyung. Wah kau ini benar-benar Jae **hyung**"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah selangkah lebih maju dari pada mu. Sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan uang taruhan awalnya."

"Terserah kau sajalah **hyung**." Simpul Yoochun pasrah.

"Ya, Yoochun~ah jangan marah begitu. Aku ke tempat Yeon rin dulu nde, dia ingin bertemu dengan ku katanya." Jaejoong pergi dan Yoochun mendengus keras,membuat namja cantik itu terkekeh.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berdiri didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan managemen bisnis. Does eyes nya memutar dan menyusuri seluruh penghuni dalam kelas yang ternyata masih belum banyak penghuninya itu. Cherry lipsnya tersenyum menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

"Yeonie~ah. " Serunya. Yeoja bernama lengkap Shin Yeon Rin itu menoleh dan seketika matanya berbinar. Tidak hanya dirinya tapi teman-teman yeoja yang sedang bersamanya juga menatap terpesona pada Kim Jaejoong Prince of Shin Ki. Jaejong berjalan santai dan mengulurkan tanganya, Yeon rin tampak bingung, tapi yeoja itu memberikan tanganya yang langsung di sambut Jaejoong dengan kecupan manis di punggung yeoja itu. Semua mata menatap iri pada Yeo rin, karena tidak sedikit fans atau penggemar Jaejoong di kelas bisnis itu.

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

Seett

Kyaaaaaa...

Jaejoong memekik saat tiba-tiba kerah bajunya di tarik seseorang dari belakang. Membuat tautan bibir cherrinya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Shin Yeon Rin.

"Yak ! Lepaskan aku brengsek . " Serunya berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan yang menyeret tubuhnya ke depan kelas itu.

Bruuuukkk

Tubuh kecil Jaejoong terhempas dan membentur papan tulis berwarna putih yang berada di depan kelas managemen bisnis itu. Jaejoong mengerang tertahan, merasa badanya remuk, apalagi di tulang belakangnya yang terbentur cukup keras di papan tulis.

Mata does itu membulat seketika, saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah melakukan kekerasan padanya.

Mata musang itu menatap marah dan tajampada namja cantik di hadapannya.

Braaakkk !

Jung Yunho menggebrak papan tulis. Membuat Jaejoong terlonjak dan membelalak saking terkejutnya.

" Jangan membuat taruhan untuk hal-hal konyol lagi." Ucap Yunho sarkatis.

Cuup

Jaejoong terbeku, Yunho baru saja mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Jangan mendekati namja maupun yeoja manapun."

Cup

Cup

Kembali kecupan bibir hati itu melayang. Kali ini di kedua does eyes Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seketika.

" Dan Jangan pernah sekalipun mencium orang lain selain diriku. Jung Yunho**. Arraseo** ."

Jaejoong sontak langsung membuka kedua matanya, mendengar penuturan Yunho. Lagi-lagi does eyesnya membulat sempurna. Belum sempat mengelak maupun menghindar.

Cuup

Cuup

Cuup

Yunho telah berhasil mencuri tiga kecupan dari bibir cherry yang menawan milik Kim Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya mati rasa karena terkejut.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Kyaaaa...

"Yak ! **Mwoanengeoya** ? "

.

.

.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**Title : JahLOVEil Fever**

**Author : Gia Oneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, n OTC**

**Genre : Romance, Drama,frienship, Yaoi**

**Leight : Chapter 2 end**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Chapter 2**

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengendap-endap menuju ruang kelas fakultas sastra nya di lantai tiga. Jika biasanya pangeran kampus itu mengemudikan lamborghini nya, hari ini dia lebih memilih naik taxi.

Jika sebelumnya namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu selalu berjalan santai dan terang-terangan, agar mendapat perhatian dari para penggemarnya, lain halnya dengan hari ini. Dia justru menghindari tatapan dari orang-orang dan perhatian yang tertuju padanya, dengan memakai topi, masker, serta kaca mata kuda berlensa dan ber _frame _tebal yang menutupi hampir sebagian dari wajah putihnya.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyadari saat hari kemarin menghampiri yeoja bahan taruhanya dengan Park Yoochun. Baru di sadarinya kalau Shin Yeon Rin itu satu kelas dengan Jung Yunho di fakultas managemen bisnis.

Alhasil, dia mendapatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya dari beruang mesum macam Jung Yunho. Masih di ingatnya dengan jelas kata-kata namja bermata musang yang tajam itu.

` jangan taruhan hal konyol,jangan mendekati namja maupun yeoja manapun, dan jangan mencium orang lain selain Jung Yunho` Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, tubuhnya merinding apalagi mengingat kata-kata terakhir namja bermarga Jung itu.

Kyaaaaa

"**Yak ! Mwoanengeoya** ?" Pekikan Jaejoong justru membuat sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibir hati Yunho.

"Bukankah kau menyatakan perasaan mu padaku seminggu yang lalu? Sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar padaku. Tidak kah kau mau tau apa jawabanku `Boo` ? " Jaejoong mendelik. Apa itu `BOO` renungnya dengan ekspresi wajah berfikir.

"Ya, itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Artinya kau sudah terlambat, dan aku tidak mau memikirkan apa jawaban mu beruang bodoh. "

Cupp

Yunho kembali melayangkan kecupannya di bibir Jaejoong, membuat pemilik bibir cherry itu mengerucut sebal.

"Jangan mengataiku beruang bodoh. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunnie bear, Yunnie chagya, atau my lovely Yunho. Karena mulai hari ini, kita resmi berpacaran dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah menerimamu menjadi **namjachingu **ku Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali.

"**MWO? Yah, Andwe! Shieroo** ... Aku masih normal ! " Tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah. Jaejoong melesat lari seribu langkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terkekeh geli memandang pintu tempat namja cantik itu menghilang.

Begitu selesai dengan tawanya, Yunho menatap tajam seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kalian dengar barusan. Aku dan kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Jangan pernah mengganggunya apalagi mencoba menarik perhatiannya." Berpasang-pasang mata itu mengangguk tidak berani melawan raja beruang kampus anak dari rektor Universitas Shin Ki.

Termasuk yeoja incaran Kim Jaejoong, Shin Yeon Rin, yang sebenarnya sudah terjangkit virus demam cinta Kim Jaejoong di kampus Shin Ki.

Yeoja itu menunduk saat mata musang Yunho menatapnya tajam. Dan sekarang semua orang tau bahwa gosip yang beredar tentang Jung Yunho yang menyukai sesama jenis itu adalah kenyataan dan benar adanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega, setelah mengetahui ternyata tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jaejoong sang pangeran kampus. Tidak sia-sia dia mengubah warna rambutnya yang tadinya berwarna hitam kelam menjadi merah marun, dan lengkap beserta jaket tebal dengan topi juga sebuah masker dan jangan lupakan kacamata kuda yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

**.**

**.**

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Yah, apakah ada yang tau dimana Jae hyung berada ?" Tanya Yoochun langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk di samping Junsu, dan menyambar segelas cola diatas meja milik Changmin.

"**Hyung**, minuman ku ... " Seru Changmin menatap sedih gelas kosong yang baru saja di daratkan Yoochun setelah menegak habis isinya. Changmin beralih menatap jus apel di depan Junsu, namun miris. Sentilan Junsu jauh lebih cepat dari pada tangan Changmin

"Pesan sendiri Changmin~ah. Jangan mengambil punya ku. Ya, Yoochun~ah **waeyo**? Tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Jae **hyung.** Apa soal taruhan mu kemarin dengan Jae **hyung** ?" Yoochun menggeleng.

"**Anya**, hanya saja dari tadi Jung Yunho terus-menerus mengikutikku. Mengintrogasi ini,dan itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali. " Junsu menghela nafas di ikuti Changmin.

"Bukan kau saja yang mengalaminya Yoochun~ah. Aku dan Changmin juga di kejar habis-habisan oleh raja beruang itu." Changmin mengangguk dan membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat mereka berdua baru saja memasuki gedung Universitas Shin Ki.

.

.

.

"Kalian melihat Kim Jaejoong? Kalian mempunyai nomor ponselnya? Berikan padaku sekarang juga. Dimana alamat rumahnya? Apakah hari ini dia tidak ada kelas, sehingga tidak masuk kuliah? Apa dia melakukan taruhan lagi? Siapa kali ini yang menjadi bahan taruhannya? " Junsu dan Changmin melongo saking terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika tiba-tiba Jung Yunho berdiri dihadapan mereka dan memberondong pertanyaan seputar Kim Jaejoong.

"Maaf Yunho **hyung**, kami benar-benar tidak tau dimana Jae **hyung** sekarang. Kenapa **hyung** tidak ke ruang informasi saja? Disana pasti yunho **hyung** bisa mendapatkan alamat dan nomor ponsel Jae **hyung.** Pasti **hyung** bisa dengan mudah, bukankah **hyung** anak rektor di kampus ini." Yunho langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Junsu maupun Changmin. Tapi hal itu justru membuat keduanya bernafas lega.

Yoochun terdiam, tidak berkedip mendengar cerita dan penjelasan Junsu.

Huft

YooSuMin memilih menghela nafas bersama.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Tanya Yoochun entah pada siapa tepatnya.

"**OMO **! " Pekik Junsu tiba-tiba mengembalikan Yoochun dan Changmin dari lamunan mereka tentang YunJae dan sedikit terlonjak.

" **Eothokke?** Seharian ini apa kalian sudah melihat Jae **hyung** di kampus? " Tanya Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin menggeleng kompak.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ponsel Jae **hyung**, tapi tidak tersambung. Lalu aku mencoba menghubungi ke rumahnya, kata Kim Ajhuma Jae hyung pergi pagi-pagi sekali membawa sebuah tas besar. Anehnya lagi dia tidak membawa mobilnya. " sahut Yoochun membuat Junsu terlihat semakin panik.

"Hey, ada berita besar. Jung Yunho ternyata benar-benar _gay . _Dan sekarang dia sedang berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong, pangeran kampus kita. " Seru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari tempat Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin berada. Membuat ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Yah, Junsu~ya, Changmin~ah, aku tadi tidak melihat Jae hyung di kelasnya. Malahan ada murid baru berambut merah memakai masker dan kacamata besar yang duduk di bangku Jae hyung."

"**OMO **! Jangan-jangan Jae hyung menghilang dan bunuh diri. Gara-gara di klaim Jung Yunho sebagai kekasihnya." Pekik Junsu lagi. Yoochun dan Changmin tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Pletak

Pletak

Pletak

"**Yak/Awww/appo** ! " Seru Yoochun,Junsu, dan Changmin bersamaan dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah tersangka yang berani menjitak kepala mereka.

"**Yak**! Siapa kau berani-berani nya menjitak kepala kami eoh? " Bentak Yoochun sambil memelototi namja berpenampilan aneh dengan masker, topi dan berkacamata kuda dihadapannya.

"**Pabbo **! Siapa yang bunuh diri !"

"**Yak**! Namja kampungan, berani-beraninya kau mengatai kami **pabbo**. Dan siapa kau berani ikut campur masalah kami." Junsu tidak mau kalah dan bangkit berdiri, memberikan tatapannya yang paling tajam.

Baru saja Changmin akan membuka mulut, namja berkacamata kuda itu sudah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Diam kau Changmin~ah ! Kalian tidak tau siapa aku eoh? " Tanya namja aneh itu.

"Sungguh kalian tidak mengenaliku? Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun,Junsu, dan Changmin menatap curiga namja yang mengaku sebagai Jae hyung nya itu.

"Junsu~ya, apa Jung Yunho ada di sekitar sini? " Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Junsu menggeleng tanpa menjawab. Masih penasaran sekaligus bingung.

Namja berkacamata itu menghela nafas , dan membuka satu persatu aksesoris yang di pakainya. Topi yang menutupi rambut merahnya, masker dan kacamata besar yang ber_frame_ tebal itu pun terlepas, menampakkan wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Whoaaaaaaaaa...

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menatap terpesona pada sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, panas sekali sih memakai jaket tebal ini. Huft !" Keluh Jaejoong mengabaikan seruan kagum yang di lontarkan ketiga dongsaengnya. Dan melepas jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Whoaaaaa ...

Lagi-lagi suara YooSuMin membahana melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang terlihat mempesona dengan rambut barunya yang sangat kontras dan berpadu dengan kulit nya yang seputih susu itu. Benar-benar menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening melihat ekpresi ketiganya.

"**Mwonya**? "

"Yah, kau benar Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu lagi masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja . Kalau aku bukan Jaejoong lalu siapa? "

"Tapi kau benar-benar sangat menawan hyung. " seru Changmin tanpa berkedip memandang Jaejoong.

"Apa kau baru saja mengubah warna rambutmu **hyung**? " Jaejoong mengerucutkan cherry lips nya, saat Yoochun menanyakan perihal rambutnya yang berubah warna itu.

"Yah, semua ini gara-gara Jung Yunho si beruang mesum itu. Aku sampai harus mengorbankan rambut hitamku , aku sampai harus menyamar agar beruang itu tidak mengenaliku."

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat menarik dengan dengan rambut barumu itu **hyung**." Seru Junsu lagi . Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk setuju.

"**Jinjja**? "

"**Nde**,, "

Jaejoong merogoh ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku jeansnya.

"Changmin~ah, cepat ambil gambar ku ne. " Perintah Jaejoong dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu memutar bola mata melihat tingkah hyung mereka.

"Jaejoong hyung, jangan mulai lagi." Protes Yoochun saat namja cantik itu mulai berpose.

"Tidak bisa, kata kalian warna rambutku bagus, jadi harus di abadikan. Changmin~ah ambil pose setengah badan, dan jangan lupa yang full body, **arrachi**? " Changmin mengangguk mengerti

Greep

"**Cajjatta **! "

Jepreet

Changmin membidik tepat saat seseorang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Boo, kau kemana saja? **Bogoshipo **. " Tanpa melihat pun, Jaejoong sudah bisa menyadari siapa pemilik suara bass yang menggema di telinganya itu.

" Kau terlihat sangat mempesona Boo, apalagi dengan warna rambut baru mu. " Bisik Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukanya di pinggang namja cantik itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan memang cocok memakai apa saja. Kau baru tau itu? Kemana saja? Astaga!" Yunho terkekeh.

"Aku tau Boo, apa kau sengaja mengubah warna rambut mu untuk memperingati hari jadi kita kemarin hmm ...? "

"Sebenarnya ini untuk penyamaranku. Yah ! kenapa kau selalu memanggilku `boo` apa itu ? " tanya Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherinya.

" **Waeyo**? Kau tidak suka? Itu panggilan sayangku padamu."

"Tapi itu seperti **yeoja**, **shiero** .. aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Joongie, Jaejoongie? " Tawar Yunho, mata does itu tampak berfikir.

"Uhm .. baiklah itu jauh lebih bagus." Jawab Jaejoong puas.

Celeguk

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin sama-sama menelan saliva melihat adegan mesra di hadapan mereka. Bukan hanya ketiganya, tapi hampir semua mata yang ada di sana memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"**Hyung **! kalian benar-benar sedang berpacaran? " Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Namja cantik itu tampak berfikir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"**Yak**! Changmin~ah, siapa yang kau bilang berpacaran eoh? Aku ? dengan siapa? " Seru Jaejoong tidak terima.

Changmin menunjuk Yunho yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Ohh .. Jung Yunho , apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lepas tidak? " Perintah jaejoong dengan does eyesnya yang memberi deatglare.

"**Ani,** aku sedang memeluk kekasihku. "

"**Yak**! Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih itu hah?" Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari semua pasang mata yang mengarah padanya dan Yunho karena suaranya yang semakin meninggi itu.

"Tentu saja kau, Kim Jaejoong. Kekasihku , hmm ... Joongie ayo kita taruhan." Jaejoong yang baru saja akan marah,mendadak diam dan tampak berfikir. Apalagi mendengar kata taruhan yang baru saja di lontarkan Yunho. Namja cantik itu memicingkan mata doe nya.

"Taruhan?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Kita taruhan, jika dalam waktu tiga hari aku bisa membuat mu sekali saja saat bersamaku jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, maka aku yang menang dan kau selamanya harus jadi **namjachinguku.** Tapi jika aku gagal, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Bagaimana ? " Jaejoong nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantab.

"Aku setuju. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku segera Yunho ssi? A—aku i ...ingin ke .. e toilet !" Yunho terkekeh.

Cuup

Jaejoong mendelik tiba-tiba Yunho mencuri ciuman di bibirnya lagi, tapi selanjutnya namja tampan itu telah melepaskan pelukanya, dan tanpa hitungan Jaejoong langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho, dan semua peralatan menyamarnya.

.

.

.

Changmin terlihat gugup saat Yunho menatapnya intens. Tanganya sudah gemetaran. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu tidak mampu ber ucap apa-apa, menunggu tepatnya apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan anak pemilik kampus itu? Changmin semakin gelisah saat Yunho berjalan kearahnya, membuat namja berbadan tinggi itu menutup matanya.

Sreet

"Aku ingin mengambil foto yang baru saja kau bidik, pasti hasilnya sangat bagus." Seru Yunho sembari mengambil ponsel Jaejoong yang masih dipegang Changmin, dan mengirim fotonya saat memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang tadi.

"Kau berbakat Changmin ssi." Ucapnya lagi dan mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong ke tangan Changmin sebelum berlalu pergi.

Huuhhh

YooSu Min menghela nafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong, namja tampan sekaligus cantik dan seorang pangeran kampus itu sekarang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di sebuah pohon _flamboyan _di samping lapangan. Jemarinya sibuk memegang sebuah pulpen dan note kecil. Terkadang pulpen itu ia ketuk-ketukan di pelipisnya tidak jarang pula ia hisap dan gigit melewati bibir cherrinya.

"Sedang apa Jae hyung? " Jaejoong tersentak saat mendegar nama nya di serukan seseorang di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh dia menjawab asal pertanyaan itu.

" Sedang membuat daftar pemintaan yang akan di penuhi Jung Yunho untukku. " Namja di samping Jaejoong tersenyum.

Seet

Dalam beberapa detik note kecil itu berpindah tangan ke dalam genggaman Yoochun.

"**Yak**! Yoochun~ah. Kembalikan. Aku sedang sibuk. Don't distrub me Ok! " Yoochun baru akan membaca note kecil Jaejoong tapi terlambat, benda itu sudah kembali pada pemiliknya. Jaejoong bergegas pergi, berjalan menjauhi Yoochun. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan namja bersuara husky itu.

"Hyung, aku kan cuma mau melihat. Siapa tahu aku berminat untuk ikut taruhan antara kau dan Jung Yunho."

" Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau ikut. Lalu, kau mau berada di pihak siapa?" Tanya namja cantik itu mulai tertarik. Yoochun tampak berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mendukung Jung Yunho. Kalau Jae hyung mulai merasakan detakan jantung yang tidak wajar saat bersamanya, maka aku yang menang. Dan Jae hyung harus menyerahkan uang ku yang lima ratus ribu dolar kemarin **eotte**? " Jaejoong cemberut mendengar jawaban Yoochun yang justru memilih berpihak pada Jung Yunho itu dari pada dirinya.

"Yah, kenapa kau bertaruh padanya? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku akan menang? Ingat Yoochun~ah aku tidak akan jatuh cinta apalagi sampai deg-degan hanya besama namja beruang mesum raja kampus Shin Ki anak rektor yang matanya tajam seperti musang dan bibirnya berbentuk hati, yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti diatasku, serta bersuara bass, juga berwajah kecil itu." Yoochun mengerjap beberapa kali terpaku, dan menelan saliva mendegar penuturan Kim jaejoong yang tanpa tanda baca koma ataupun titik itu.

"Ok. Jika itu pilihan mu, kalau aku yang menang, serahkan ferrari milik mu itu padaku. Setuju? Deal? Benar, tidak ada perubahan, kita lakukan." Putus Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang bungkam tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jae hyung, mobilku itu kan lebih dari lima ratus ribu dolar. Hyung, kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Jaeee hyunggggggg ... " Yoochun berlari berusaha mengejar Jaejoong, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya sesuatu melayang diudara.

"Jaeee hyuuuuuuuunnggg Awwaaaasss ! "

Boughhh

Bola basket itu mengelinding di rumput samping lapangan. Yoochun yang sempat menutup matanya, perlahan mulai membukanya. Dan lagi-lagi adegan live itu muncul dihadapanya.

Grepp

"Joongie, **gwenchana**? " Suara bass membuyarkan perhatian Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu baru saja syok saat melihat sesuatu yang mengarah tepat kedepan wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya, dan sebuah tangan kekar telah menyelamatkannya. Membuat bola itu menghantam tangan milik penyelamatnya dan menggelinding di rumput. Mata doe Jaejoong belum juga beralih melihat bola yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Jaejoong~ah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? " Tanya suara itu lagi, kali ini sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahu pemuda cantik itu. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, penyelamat Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho itu tampak khawatir.

Cuup

Ciuman sekilas yang dilontarkan Jung Yunho dibibir cherry Jaejoong membuat mata doe itu akhirnya tersadar.

Deg

Deg

Deg

What the? Apa ini? Tidak mungkin. Wajah jaejoong memerah. **Anya, anya,** ini tidak mungkin. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan langsung berlari cecepat kilat. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada namja bermarga Jung itu. Begitu juga Yoochun yang mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

`Tidak mungkin !` **Anya **! berulang kali kata-kata itu muncul melingkupi pikiran seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tepatnya adegan beberapa jam yang lalu entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti dari benaknya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir dan jatungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari kenormalanya. Jung Yunho yang menyelamatkannya dari timpukan bola yang hampir saja menimpuk wajah mulusnya, belum kecupan singkat yang dilayangkan namja berbibir hati itu ke bibir cherry miliknya. Singkat, tapi entah kenapa seperti sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang dan sulit untuk bernafas. Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya lagi.

"**Andwe**, ini tidak boleh. Bisa-bisa aku kalah. Padahal tinggal satu hari ini. Kau pisti bisa Kim Jaejoong. Rahasiakan jangan sampai Yoochun dan Yunho tau hal ini. Kau benar-benar cerdik." Putusnya lalu mengangguk-angguk di depan kaca westafel.

"Rahasiakan apa Jae?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan salah tingkah.

"Eoh, kau Siwon~ah**. Anya**, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi!" Jaejoong bergegas pergi tapi tangan Siwon mencekalnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau mulai benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho? Aku mendengar taruhanmu dengannya kemarin dari Eunhyuk. Jaejoong berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia itu kan _gay,_ pasti banyak namja yang diincarnya. Tenang saja sebentar lagi dia akan melepaskanku. Lagi pula sejak kapan Jung Yunho menyukaiku. Dia itu cuma ingin membalas dendam karena aku jadikan taruhan." Jawab Jaejoong enteng lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mengangkat bahu. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang sedari tadi mendengar dan mengikuti perbincangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**JahLOVEil Fever**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"**Hyung**, kenapa tadi langsung lari begitu saja?" Tanya Yoochun sambil berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengimbangi Jaejoong yang masih saja mengacuhkanya.

"hyung apa tadi kau, maksudku ... Apa jantungmu mulai bedebar saat bersama Yunho hyung tadi. " Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Rupanya Yoochun sudah bertekat mendapatkan uangnya yang lima ratus ribu dolar kemarin melayang ketangan Jaejoong, dan namja berwajah cassanova itu jelas tidak ingin kehilangan ferrari miliknya untuk Jaejoong.

"Itu ti — ... " Sebuah suara bass menghentikan ucapan yang akan di lontarkan Jaejoong,

"Kim Jaejoong, _prince of Shin Ki,_ meskipun aku _gay_, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang namja, bahkan aku sudah terjangkit virus itu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ku di kampus ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Bahkan aku semakin cinta meskipun dia menjadikan ku bahan taruhan. Aku hanya terjangkit satu virus cinta, dan itu adalah `demam cinta Kim Jaejoong` ."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"**Hyung **! jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho hyung." Seru Yoochun mendekatkan gendang telinganya di dada jaejoong dengan penuh semangat dan kemenangan. Jaejoong terpaku tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya pun terasa sulit. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

Grep

"Jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri Jaejoongie, **Saranghae** ..." Bisik Yunho sembari melayangkan pelukanya pada namja cantik yang masih belum sadar dari tertegunnya itu. Tapi perlahan namja cantik itu mengangguk, membuat tidak hanya dua bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum, tapi juga Park Yoochun yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Jae hyung, kau kalah. Ayo berikan uangku yang kemarin." Jaejoong mendelik pada Yoochun.

Cupp

Bibir cherry itu mengecup singkat bibir hati milik Yunho, membuat pemiliknya terpaku.

"My lovely Yunnie, berikan uang pada Yoochun yah lima ratus ribu dolar. Dan **Saranghayo **." Ucap jaejoong dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang mengerjapkan mata musangnya dengan heran.

"Yah, Jaejoongie, itu kan taruhanmu. Kenapa aku yang harus membayarnya? " Teriak Yunho dan mengejar **namjachingunya** itu. Melupakan Park Yoochun yang terbengong-bengong.

"**Yak!** Jae hyung, Yunho hyung, mana uang ku? ?" Keluh Yoochun lemas. Dan Berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

END

Arigatou gozaimasu :

, irengiovanny, ayy girl, haebaragi, lipminnie, himawari ezuki, shiro20, joongie, nobinobi, vic89, jeje100607, shifayunjaeshipper, shimmax,youleeta, haiiro-sora, Yunhoholic, and other reader yang sudah follow n favorit :D


End file.
